the bad boy and the good girl
by talarose18
Summary: A Barry Barry love story
1. character profile

My Name is Barry Barry I'm 22 .A few Years ago I was arrested for people Trafficking Yesterday I was Released on Bail with the promise that I would go Back to School and get Proper qualification and a Proper legal Job My Probation Officer Enrolled me Back at my Old School Waterloo Road Hopefully I will do the court, myself and my family proud and wont go back to my Old Criminal self but I know I will struggle and maybe be a Bad boy again but I wont be criminal again I Promise my self that I want to Make a life for myself and those I care about.

My Names Megan Chalk Im 17 Im Adoptive Daughter of Daniel Chalk and Adoptive sister of Kevin Chalk Im a Good girl I get Straight A's I don't get in to Trouble or fight or do anything I shouldn't I have never drank or done drugs of any kind I want to Focus on my Qualification and getting good Grades and stuff I Have never had a boyfriend so I don't have any distractions from my School work I want to do well in Life


	2. Chapter 1

Barry P.O.V:

I wake up in my flat then shower, eat breakfast and get ready for my first day back at waterloo road. I lock up and head to my car and Drive in to school after a short drive I pull in the Gates and Park in the Student Car park get Out and walk Inside and go to see Mrs Mcfall so she knows that I'm there its part of my Parole Agreement after Seeing Mrs Mcfall I go and put my stuff in my Locker before heading to Registration with Mrs Malgrew I Sit down Next to A very Pretty Blonde Girl who I Later learn is Called Megan after lesson I go Outside and sit on the Steps a While Later I Hear a Girls Voice "hi can I sit her I'm not much one for sports and running around during Brake " I look up and see The Megan Girl "sure I'm Barry Barry Don't ask " She Giggles and sits down "Megan Chalk " she says "so You Kevin Chalks Relative ?" I ask She nods "he's my Brother" I look at her "Huh fair enough" I Look at my shoes.

Megan's P.O.V:

I look at Barry whilst he looks at his shoes "is their something you don't like about my Brother?" I ask He shakes his head "No Its just My Sister Dynasty is Kevin's Girlfriend and I kinda gave him a hard time cos of it we only saw eye to eye once and that was when my sisters ex boyfriend was involved and I found out that he had raped my sister I helped Kevin out " he says I nod "sorry about your sister she is a really sweet girl only met he like once but she is sweet " I say he smiles I look back smiling before getting up " so I take it you're a bit of a bad boy " I say and he smirks but nods "I just got of jail yesterday " he says I look at him so you're a bit of a rebel then " he nods again. A few hours later I head home I am walking along this ally way in a dodgy part of town when some lads jump me and pin me up against the fence and start feeling me up and trying to get my cloths off after a while they manage they force me to my knees and rape me and force me to give them oral then leave me for dead I lay on the floor Naked in a pool of my own blood I close my eyes and cry after a few Minuets I feel something cloth like being laid over me and hear a familiar voice say "You ok?" I open my eyes and look up to see Barry "Megan?" I nod "Oh god" Come on lets get you to the Hospital" he says I nod a few hours later he takes me back to chalks Flat and lets me get in to a top and legging then he stays with me so look after me for the night "thanks Barry you barely know me and your doing this for me" he looks at me "its ok I wish my sister had had someone there for her when this happened to her " he say and I curl up and switch on the telly and we watch telly Before falling asleep on the sofa


	3. Chapter 2

Barry P.O.V:

I wake up in a Stange place but feel safe i Then look over to see Megan asleep on the sofa next to me I Glance at my Watch and see that it is seven in the morning I Get up carefully and Boil the kettle and pour two cups of tea and get out milk and sugar before waking up Megan "hey Megan" I whisper gently shaking he she opens he eyes see me and smiles softly "hey what time is it?"she asks "Seven fifth fifthteen"I say "Tea ?" she nods "Sugar?" She nods " Milk?" I say she nods "not much of a morning person huh?" I say and she shakes her head "well Drink your tea then we best go to School" I say and she drinks her tea "thanks for last night " She says I Nod "no worries" After we finish our tea we head out and Get in my car and drive to School I drop her On the corner a road away from school so no one gets any ideas I drive and park my car and walk around to the front where I see Megan " Morning" I say and she giggles "morning " we walk inside to class and sit down after a while Megan Is staring off out of the window I gently nudge her with my elbow " Megan pay attention" she looks at me" oh sorry I I was just thinking" I nod before long the bell rings signalling lunch, Megan and I walked down the canteen and grab some food and sit down at the table and talk about things before long it's the end of the day and and I drop Megan off at chalkie's flat before I head back to my own.

the next few day went by quickly and before long it was Friday lunch time,

Megan's P.O.V:

I am sitting in the library when Barry Walks over "hi" I look up "hey "I smile "I was Wondering if you wanted to come to a club with me Later have a drink or two or more if you want ?" Barry Asks "I don't really drink I have never had a drink in my life" I say Awkwardly "Well if you wanted to start I will start you off Slow with a WKD or Smirnoff they are only four percent alcohol " He says "I Think for a Minute "Ok why not I've been a Goodie two shoes Long Enough " I say and he smirks "cool" he say , a while later its the end of the school day And I walk With Barry to his car He opens the Passenger door for me and I get in "thanks" I say he nods and goes around and gets in the drivers side and drives to a Club and parks we get out and go inside "you sure you want to do this?" he asks I nod We go up to the bar "One Beer and One Smirnoff Please" He say and Pays We take our drinks and go and sit and drink them , One drink Turns in to 2 then 3 then 4 and so on till before we know it we have consumed 13 drinks We Get a taxi home to Chalkie's and go and Sit on the sofa And Talk for a bit till we pass out.


	4. Chapter 3

Three months later on a Saturday morning Megan is sitting on the sofa in a pair of Trackie bottoms and a top watching telly when the door bell buzzes, Megan gets up and picks up the intercom phone "hello" she says "hey its me Barry " a voice replies and Megan smiles "hold on" she buzzes him up and opens the front door of the flat "Hi" She smiles He steps inside and closes the door "you ok?" he asks and Megan nods "Megan erm would you erm consider maybe being my girlfriend?" Barry asks and Megan kisses him by means of an answer "I will take that as a yes "Barry says smirking, we walk over and sit on the sofa and watch telly for a while till Megan looks at Barry "can I ask you something?" he nods "can we take things slow form her on out?" Megan asks and Barry looks in to her eyes "of course babe" He kisses her forehead as they sit o the sofa watching telly.

Six months later Megan and Barry get in to his car and drive to Chalkie's flat and go inside Megan pours some drinks whilst Barry Orders some Pizza and turns on the telly a few hours later after eating pizza and watching telly Megan stands up and takes Barry's hand and leads him to her room and kisses him before whispering "I want you to be my first I love you Barry Barry" Barry smiles and kisses Megan "I love you too Megan " Megan smiles "I'm ready when you are " she says and Barry smiles and kisses her walking her over to the bed slowly whilst taking off his shirt then taking off her top stopping to look at her till she nods then taking off her bra and kissing her boobs gently then laying her down on the bed and removing his jeans and her jeans then his boxers and her undies then stopping again till she nods again before he gently pushes inside her then thrusts gently for and hour till they both cum before pulling out and falling asleep with Megan in his arms .


	5. Chapter 4

1 year later

Barry Walks up to Megan "hey babe " he says before kissing her "lets go for a walk along the beach " he says before they walk down to the beach once they are on the beach they walk along it after a while Barry kneels down on one knee "Megan my beautiful girlfriend of a year who I don't know what I did to deserve you will you do me the greatest honour of marrying me?" Megan scream happily and nods as Barry places a beautiful diamond ring on her finger..

11 months later

It's the day of the wedding Megan wakes up walking in to the sitting room to see Dynasty and Imogen with coffee and croissants which they eat and drink after eating they go do their make up and hair before putting on their dresses and going to the church which is covered in little daisies an hour later they are married..

10 months later Megan Is Laying in a hospital bed With Daniel, Kevin, Barry, Carol, Dynasty, Casey, Connor and Imogen. Holding a new born baby Boy Whilst Barry holds a new born baby Girl Their new baby twins "what are you gonna call them?" Kevin asks Megan looks at Barry who nods " Kevin Daniel Connor Barry and dynasty Casey Imogen Barry " Barry Answers smiling…


End file.
